How to have fun at a Halloween party
by Alice Prongs
Summary: Sirius Black hadn't seen Marlene Mckinnon in a long while. He didn't really expect that the annoying girl he had met years ago had turned into that hot woman that he was seeing right now. But when you're both in a stupid Halloween party your parents made you go to, why not take advantage of it?


Sirius loathed these ridiculous parties that his parents made him go to. It was always the same crap of them trying to show their society friends how much their family was united and blah, blah, blah, even though that couldn't be further from the truth. And this time it was even worse because it was Halloween and they had made him come dressed as a freaking dog (a sexy dog, that is, since it was him, but either way). So for the first time in forever, he looked ridiculous. And his parents kept dragging him and his brother around to introduce them to that friend who works at the Ministry, and they were wearing those identical smiles and expressions that meant _"screw this up and you know what's going to happen to you at home"_ , and so he fake smiled as well, while his stupid little brother seemed to actually enjoy being there.

But right now his parents had given him a break from the entire fake happy family thing and he was getting a drink. As the bartender delivered it to him while giving him a wink that he promptly returned, he turned around and saw something, or rather, someone that could actually make his evening better. Marlene Mckinnon, dressed as a really sexy Cat Woman, was standing across the room from him and looking every bit as bored as he was. It had been years since he had last seen her, since she had moved to the United States with her family. He had heard she was back, but he didn't give it a second thought, because for as far as he was concerned, Marlene Mckinnon was a short kid with braces, an ugly fringe, weird glasses and a quite annoying personality. But apparently, time was very good to her, because now she looked like an 18 year old girl with no braces, no fringe, glasses that didn't look weird at all and a perfect body. And before he could realize what he was doing, he was already halfway across the room walking towards her, as if she was a magnet.

"Marlene Mckinnon. What a surprise to see you here." She turned around to face him, her blue eyes glaring at him, one eyebrow raised and every single part of her body signaling that she didn't want to talk to him. "And especially dressed like that."

"I could say the same thing to you, Black. Although not to how you're dressed, I always knew you were a dog, it's about time you embraced it. But even then, I had hoped I would never have to see you again." He smirked at her. Okay, so maybe the annoying personality was still there.

"Always so polite, aren't we?" She was the one that smiled ironically at him with his answer.

"You know me so well." She said it in a way that caused shivers to run through his body.

"May I ask you why you hate me so much, Mckinnon?" She snorted at his question and he looked at her, amused.

"You used to make my life a living hell, Black. Do you need more reasons than that?" What?

"What? You're the one that was really annoying!" She seemed outraged by his accusation, but it was the truth, Mckinnon used to be a pain in the ass. A pain in _his_ ass.

"You used to pull my braids at every chance you got, and I'm the one that was annoying? You even put glue on my hair once! I had to chop a piece of it out!" Well, okay, so maybe she had a reason to hate him and to be annoying with him.

"Okay, fair point. But, in my defense, I was ten and I hated girls back in that time. I'm much better now, I assure you." He gave her his best smile, and for some reason she didn't seem one littlest bit enchanted by it.

"Oh, really? And how is that?" She dared him, crossing her arms, and he gave her a once-over, smiling at the faint blush that took over her cheeks as she realized what he was doing.

"Well, I don't hate girls anymore, you see. I actually love them. Really, really love them. I love cats as well. And a mix between the two…" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at his antics. "But anyway, may I ask you how you ended up at this quite boring party with only boring adults listening to boring music?"

"You say boring a lot, you know that? I ended up at this party because my parents made me come. It was supposed to be about our family bonding and all that crap, but guess what, they're only here for the business partners they want to make!" She rolled her eyes again. She did that a lot, apparently. But suddenly Marlene Mckinnon looked way more interesting to his eyes. She turned to him then, her blue eyes looking straight into his. "And what about you? How did the mighty Sirius Black end up at this party?" He actually laughed out loud at her question and she looked amusedly at him. Mighty Sirius Black?

"Well, believe it or not, the mighty Sirius Black is here for the same reason as you are. My parents wanted to pass the image of the perfect family for their business partners, so why not do that by bringing the whole family and pretending to be happy?" She only nodded, understanding what it was like. It was why they had known each other for so long, after all, their parents were business partners before she moved away. And suddenly, he remembered why he had come to talk to her in the first place. He just hoped she wouldn't slap him on the face when she heard his suggestion. "So, do you want to make your parents angry?"

"Maybe. What are you suggesting, Black?" And there was that arched eyebrow again. She looked hot with that daring look on her face. Well, she looked hot with any look on her face, but anyway.

"Well, I'm just going to put it out there, okay? I think you're hot. And I'm hot as well, so this can work." She was already opening her mouth to stop what he was saying, but he was faster than her. "And I think that it would make my parents very angry if I hooked up with one of their business partner's daughter in front of all of their other business partners. So what do you think?"

"Really? That's your idea? You're a jerk, you know that, right?" He winked at her, making her roll her eyes again.

"Yeah, I do. But what do you think?" She looked like she was contemplating his proposal, and, hopefully, accepting it.

"Well, it would make my parents angry, and you're right, I am hot. And you're not so bad yourself." Not so bad? Excuse me, what?

"Not so bad? Please, Mckinnon, I'm…" She rolled her eyes, again, and interrupted him.

"Shut up. Let me talk. But as much as my parents would hate it, if we did it in front of them, they would come here and drag me out of the party." He liked where this was going.

"So what are you suggesting?" She smiled mischievously at him.

"You know, this house has quite a few hidden corners to be explored…" He didn't even let her finish and he was already grabbing her hand and taking her to one of the hidden corners she talked about, as she giggled at his rush.

And suddenly she was the one dragging him because she had seen a corner they could go to, and he was pressing her against the wall and she was pressing her lips to his and his hands were in her waist pulling her to him and her hands were messing up his hair and that party was finally not so boring anymore. They almost wanted to thank their parents for forcing them to go to it.


End file.
